wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sunwell
Blood Elf |boss= |type= |level=70+ |players= |key=Unknown }} The Sunwell was a fount of mystical power at a convergence of powerful ley energies in Quel'Thalas, created by the high elves who used a vial of sacred water stolen from the Well of Eternity. The fountain is currently not in the game, but is rumored to be added in a later patch or in an entirely new expansion, along with the entire Sunwell Plateau. The well's potent arcane magic fed and strengthened all high elves on Azeroth. Thus, the city of Silvermoon was established. The power of the high elves grew, and they cast an enchantment on the Eversong Woods that would keep them bathed in eternal springtime. Elven magi crafted monolithic Runestones along the borders of Quel'Thalas; these massive stones powered a magical shield intended to mask the elves' magic from extra-dimensional threats and protect the land from invasion. The hard-won peace of Quel'Thalas would endure for roughly four thousand years. (WC3)]] The blood elves are reigniting the powers of the Sunwell with crates brought in from Netherstorm's Manaforges. After reviving the Sunwell, Kael'thas is planning on using it to summon Kil'jaeden into Azeroth, just as the Highborne had attempted to summon Sargeras through the Well of Eternity.http://wow.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=402753 In the 5-man dungeon, players will again face Kael'thas. In the 25-man raid, players will face off against Brutalicus (a wingless pit lord), Kalecgos (who has been enslaved by Kil'jaeden), a fel dragon, female eredar twins, a dark naaru, and finally Kil'jaeden himself. http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=3098.0 Geography Sunwell is located on Sunwell Isle to the north of Eversong Woods, a new area that will become available to players in patch 2.4. It will consist of two wings, a 25-man raid (the Sunwell Plateau) and a 5-man instance with both normal and heroic modes (the Magister's Terrace). *Magister's Terrace *Sunwell Plateau History Within Sunwell Grove, located on the southern point of the island, lies the cherished Sunwell, a fountain of holy water with magical powers that sadly became corrupted by the act of Arthas' raising of the dead necromancer Kel'Thuzad into his lich form following the Fall of Silvermoon. The Sunwell was a fount of mystical power at a convergence of powerful ley energies in Quel'Thalas, created by the high elves who used a vial of sacred water stolen from the Well of Eternity. The fountain is currently not in the game, but is rumored to be added in a later patch or in an entirely new expansion, along with the entire Sunwell Plateau. The well's potent arcane magic fed and strengthened all high elves on Azeroth. Thus, the city of Silvermoon was established. The power of the high elves grew, and they cast an enchantment on the Eversong Woods that would keep them bathed in eternal springtime. Elven magi crafted monolithic Runestones along the borders of Quel'Thalas; these massive stones powered a magical shield intended to mask the elves' magic from extra-dimensional threats and protect the land from invasion. The hard-won peace of Quel'Thalas would endure for roughly four thousand years. Third War During the Third War, the evil prince Arthas Menethil laid waste to Quel'Thalas, wiping out most of its population and reducing large tracts of the mighty kingdom to ash in his quest to reach the Sunwell. As the undead armies closed in on the Sunwell, a high elf named Dar'khan Drathir (who hoped to gain the favor of the Lich King) aided Arthas by lowering the shields surrounding the Sunwell. Dar'Khan's treachery resulted in an explosion that knocked him unconscious and scattered most of the Sunwell's powers. The wizard Borel (one of the guises of the red dragon Korialstrasz) sensed the mystical energy being unleashed and succeeded in trapping a portion of it inside an avatar disguised as a young human girl, Anveena Teague. Unaware of Borel's deed, Arthas immersed the bones of the Lich King's head necromancer, Kel'Thuzad into the remaining energies in the Sunwell. A font of powerful energies being all that the Lich King needed, he was able to resurrect Kel'Thuzad as his head lich, fulfilling the promise of immortality that he had made to him. In the aftermath of the battle, King Anasterian lay dead along with the members of the Convocation of Silvermoon, the high elves' ruling body. Lor'themar Theron, Sylvanas Windrunner's second–in–command, assumed temporary leadership of the high elves. This was because the true heir to the throne, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, was still in Dalaran. The few remaining high elves to survive the Scourge's invasion quickly grew ill and apathetic. It became clear that the high elves had become addicted to the Sunwell's arcane energies. Being constantly suffused in magic had fundamentally changed their race. Now that the source of their magic was gone, they were suffering acute pangs of withdrawal. Prince Kael'thas was the last of the royal line and a member of Dalaran's ruling council, the Kirin Tor. When the Sunwell was defiled, he was studying magic in Dalaran. He returned to find his homeland in ruins and most of his people dead. He realized that the surviving high elves were all suffering from the same lethargy, which had been brought on by their loss of magic. Determined to salvage what he could, Kael'thas rallied the survivors and renamed them the sin'dorei, or "blood elves", in honor of those who had fallen to the Scourge. Thirsting for vengeance, Prince Kael'thas and the healthiest of his warriors immediately joined the campaign against the Scourge in Lordaeron while Lor'themar and a ranger named Halduron Brightwing remained behind to safeguard the land and seek a cure for their people. Kael'thas and his warriors followed the naga through the portal and into the shattered realm of Outland. There, the elves met the one being capable of putting an end to their painful hunger: the renegade demon/night elf, Illidan Stormrage. Most of Kael'thas' group chose to stay in Outland, but Rommath was sent back to carry a message of hope to those blood elves remaining in Quel'Thalas. Rommath accomplished his mission: relaying tales of a glorious promised land, spreading the teachings of Illidan (teachings which Rommath smoothly attributed to Prince Kael'thas), and planting the notion that Kael'thas might one day return to lead his people to paradise. Rommath has since remained in Quel'Thalas to help rebuild and await the prince's return. Months later, the traitor Dar'Khan – now a powerful agent of the Scourge – returned to Quel'Thalas. There he battled the avatar of the Sunwell, Anveena, and a band of heroes aided by blue dragons. Despite the magics he wielded, Dar'Khan was destroyed in the end. Under the watchful protection of Lor'themar and Halduron, Anveena has decided to stay in the ruined city and begin the process of renewal. Only a handful of individuals know that Anveena is actually the avatar of the Sunwell's power. Lor'themar and his people keep this secret tightly guarded. Meanwhile, Rommath and the new order of elven magi made great progress in tutoring their brethren to manipulate arcane energies. Soon the spires of Silvermoon rose skyward once again, powered by volatile magics. The blood elves have even begun retaking portions of Eversong Forest. Emboldened by the promise of Kael'thas' return, the prince's weary people now focus on regaining their strength and forging a new path into an uncertain future. The word 'Sunwell' appears briefly in Chapter V of the official story under Sunwell - The Fall of Quel'Thalas. Sunwell Reborn Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, the immensely powerful red dragon aspect, believes the Sunwell can be rejuvenated. She is involved with other affairs in Grim Batol, however, and doesn't have time to do it. To recreate the Sunwell, she believes various items must be gathered from around the world: a vial of Well of Eternity water from Kalimdor; three crushed gems from Pandaria; a titan-made chalice held by the goblin trade princes in Undermine; and the skull of Anasterian Sunstrider, the last King of Quel'Thalas, which the blood elves took to Outland. Also needed are at least 300 living high elves. Gathering them together would require rounding up refugees from Zul’Aman, scouring the world for the few high elves left in various cities and/or forcing blood elves to repent. Ghostlands The Sunwell Trilogy comics tell the story of the energies of the Sunwell lost in the fall of Quel'thalas when the high elven traitor to the Scourge, Dar'khan Drathir, tried to claim them as his own. The lost energies, when found, were shaped into an avatar in the form of the human girl, Anveena Teague, by Krasus the dragon mage. She was to be kept hidden until the time would be right to strike back at the Lich King, however, the power began to manifest prematurely, drawing unwanted attention from Dar'khan. With the aid of the blue dragon Kalecgos and others, she was able to defeat Dar'khan and release the Sunwell's energy, in the process restoring a grove once destroyed by the Scourge. She currently resides in that grove with Kalecgos, protected by a magical shield and watched over by Lor'themar Theronhttp://www.amazon.co.uk/Warcraft-v-3-Kim-Jae-Hwan/dp/1595327142. Location It has been confirmed in the under-developed page on WoW website that the dungeon is north of Silvermoon City. The architecture will also look similar to it. Lore continuity The quest , which is begun by defeating Kael and looting the sphere, is a precursor to this dungeon. Legendary bow Blizzard has revealedhttp://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2035719233&postId=19996289999&sid=1 that a legendary bow for hunters will drop in this dungeon, though no further information was given. Trivia *Magister's Terrace will be the first 5-man instance released by patch since Dire Maul. Pre-Burning Crusade Info * Source from "World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade" in Computer Gaming World, December, 2005 by Jeff Green: :At this point, Quel’Thalas is set to be composed of roughly three to five zones, including Eversong Forest, the starting zone (and also the location of the blood elf capital, Silvermoon City); the Ghostlands, which border the Eastern Plaguelands to the south; and the '''Sunwell Plateau', which won’t be part of the initial expansion but will be part of a live update down the line.'' References http://boards.worldofraids.com/topic-9080-1.html History of the Blood Elves Category:Burning Crusade Category:Sunwell Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Blood Elf territories Category:Future Zones Category:Coming Soon